Forever Best Friends
by Debb-shawtyJBiebz
Summary: Aku kangen mereka, tak pernah aku bertemu mereka sejak waktu 'itu', sahabat-sahabatku. RnR, pliz


**HAAAIIIIII!!!!! Ini adalah fic keduax gue. Gue masih junior, jadi kalo ada kekurangan kasih masukan aja di RIVIEW!**

**Author: HyuGaMi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Warning: Gila, aneh, abal, gaje**

**Pairing: none**

Tenten's POV

KRIIIIIING!!! Jam wekerku berbunyi tepat pukul 6 pagi. Tak terasa liburan telah usai. Dengan kaki kiri diseret, aku menuju kamar mandi yang di sebelah kamar apartemenku. Aku masih mengantuk walaupun aku sudah mencuci mukaku.

Aku segera membuat roti untuk sarapanku. Setelah aku sarapan au segera mengambil tasku dan berangkat ke sekolah di SMP Konoha 3.

Normal POV

Banyak orang berpedapat kalau di sekolah mereka menuntu ilmu dan bersosialisasi. Tapi, tidak bagi Tenten, di sekolah dia tak punya teman. Sahabat-sahabat Tenten, Hinata, Temari dan Sakura ketika dia masih SD berbeda sekolah dengannya. Ketika Tenten masuk kelas, tak ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol.

Tenten's POV

Membosankan. Dimana-mana aku mendengar teman-temanku memamerkan liburan mereka. Misalnya Ino, dia pergi ke Suna, sementara aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Sialnya, setiap kali pelajaran semua guru meminta kami untuk menceritakan tentang liburan kami. Semua temanku langsung mentertawakanku karena liburanku, aku bekerja _part-time_ di toko Roti Kurenai.

Ahh! Menyebalkan! Semua temanku hanya mau berteman dengan teman yang kaya saja. Sebenarnya aku sekolah di sini karena waktu SD aku mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di SMP Konaha 3. aku jadi kangen dengan sahabat-sahabatku.

Flash back…(sekaligus menjadi Normal POV)

"Selamat ya, Tenten-chan! Hebat sekali bisa dapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di SMP Konoha 3", kata Sakura dengan muka berseri

"Iya, Tenten-chan memang hebat! SMP Konoha 3, kan sekolah yang fasilitasnya paling bermutu di Konoha", kata Hinata Sambil Tersenyum

"Orang tua-ku saja tak sanggup membiayainya", kata Temari sambil menepuk pundak Tenten

"Ya", kata Tenten dengan wajah muram

"Lho!? Tenten kenapa?", Tanya Hinata

"Haah, aku memang senang bisa dapat beasiswa, tapi semua muridnya orang kaya dan aku hanya tinggal di apartemen murahan. Lalu kita semua berpisah", kata Tenten sambil menghela napas

"Jangan sedih, Tenten. Aku juga sedih karena aku akan pindah ke Suna karena _tou-san _ada tugas di sana", kata Temari

"Aku akan di SMP Konoha 1 dan Hinata di SMP Konoha 2", kata Sakura

"Yah, kita akan berpisah, tapi jangan saling melupakan, ya?", kata Tenten sambil tersenyum menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya

Ketiga sahabatnya ikut tersenyum dan menyantolkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingkin Tenten

End of flash back

Tenten's POV

Itu adalah kali terakhir aku bertemu mereka dan selanjutnya aku hanya bertemu mereka di Yahoo Masanger. Itupun tidak setiap hari.

Ah! Menyebalkan! Aku hanya tiduran di kamar apartemenku. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja.

Perasaanku menjadi lebih baik ketika aku jalan-jalan. Tapi aku merasa ada 2 orang yang mengikutiku. Aku jadi berperasaan tidak enak.

Karena aku merasa diikuti terus, jadi aku segera berlari. Tiba-tiba, ada orang yang tak sengaja ku tabrak -- dia muncul dari gang di depanku.

"Heh! Lo sengaja, ya nabrak gue! Sakit tau!", kata orang itu, dia make topi jadi mukanya tidak kelihatan

"Lo sengaja, ya nabrak bos kita! Cepetan tanggung jawab! Lo ada duit, ga!?", kata 2 orang yang mengejarku tadi

"_Gomen, _tadi aku tak sengaja", kataku sambil ketakutan

"Enak aja lo! Sakit tau! Lo harus tang-", belum selasai berbicara, topi arang yang kutabrak terlepas.

"Hah!? Temari-san!?", Tanyaku sambil terbelalak

Orang yang mengejarku langsung salting.

"Jangan-jangan, kalian Sakura dan Hinata", kataku sambil berpaling ke mereka

"Hihihi, karena sudah ketahuan, ya sudah", Kata mereka sambil melepas topi mereka

"Kalian ini. Kenapa sih melakukan ini ke aku?" tanyaku ke mereka

"Kita kan pernah berjanji untuk tidak saling melupakan", kata Hinata

"Kalian ini bagaimana, sih? Aku mana mungkin mengenal kalian kalau kalian menyamar seperti itu

"_Gomen_, Tenten-chan kita telah iseng. Aku traktir deh di kedai dango", kata Temari

Kedai dango…..

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukan 'kegiatan rutin seminggu kita'", kata Hinata

"Iya, terasa nyenangkan sekali", kata Sakura

"Kabar kalian bagaimana? Di sekolah baik-baik saja?", tanyaku ke ketiga sahabatku

"Di sekolah aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah mempunyai pacar, lho", kata Sakura dengan bangga

"Aku juga sudah mempunyai sahabat, tapi tak sebaik kalian", kata Hinata

"Aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman. Kau bagaimana, Tenten-chan?", kata Temari

"Teman saja aku tak punya apalagi sahabat si sekolahku", jawabku dengan lesu

"Lho? Kenapa?", Tanya Hinata

"Karena teman-temanki hanya mau berteman dengan orang kaya saja", jawabku

"Jangan sedih, kan masih ada kita", hibur Sakura

"Oh, iya, Temari-san, liburmu belum berakhir?", Tanyaku ke Temari

"Sudah sih. Tapi pekerjaan _tou-san_ sudah selesai di Suna. Jadi, aku sekolah di SMP Konoha 4", jawab Temari

"Oh, begitu…", jawabku dengan lesu

"Jangan sedih. Kita sahabet beda sekolah NO PROBLEM", hibur Sakura

Aku segera tersenyum dan memeluk ketiga sahabatku.

**Author's note: akhirnya fic-nya selesai juga. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sang**

** author sendiri karena semua sahabat author berbeda **

** sekolah dengan sang author. Oy, **_**don't forget to **_**RnR**


End file.
